OHS: Senior Year
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: [KarixMattxSoraxTaixMimi] Based on Francine Pascal's SVH: Senior Year. "Besides, she'd meant to reinvent herself. Maybe it was time to get a new boyfriend. She'd been with Matt since they were in the 7th Grade. It was Senior Year. Come on."


**General: **Alternate Universe. High School-ish fiction. 

**Couples:** Kari/Matt/Sora/Tai/Mimi = Yakari/Sorato/Taiora/Michi.. And a few (or just one XD) 'surprises' which would probably piss people off :P And it ultimately ends up as? Who knows. =P (*cough*Sorato*cough*) There will only be _two_ definite couples this will end as. Thus far. =P 

**About:** Based on Francine Pascal's "SVH: Senior Year". Can anyone tell I like Sweet Valley? XD My writing style is inspired/based by that series! XD 

**Rated:** PG13+ or R. Depends on the direction I take it.****

**Read If:** You have an Open Mind. And Maturity.Also, if you're _above_ the age of 13. =P****

**Author's Note:** I sat down, and tried to finish chapter 7 of Preston Academy. I had to read the whole damn fic again x.X And then, I realised I couldn't finish it. XD So, um.. We have this fic! XD Enjoy XD Dedicated to Claire/White Lily/Singing Potatoes 3 3 3 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_It's about life, it's about fun_

_It's over before it has begun_

_It's about you, it's about me_

_It's about everything between and I say_

_I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue_

_It's about time that I_

_Make up my mind*_

__

~*~ 

It was the morning of the first day back to school, and already Yamato Ishida could see the differences from the year before. For one, the school had grown from 1500 students to over 2000, because of the new area rezoning. Additional buildings were also built to accommodate the increase of students. 

As Matt walked through the school yard of Odaiba High, he noticed some familiar faces. And some not so familiar. He sighed. Over the summer break, he and Sora had had a few... Well, problems. As a result, they had decided to cool off their relationship for a while, not seeing each other for the remaining half of the summer holidays. Now that summer was over, Matt only hoped Sora wanted to get back together. 

Hoped. 

~*~ 

"Mimi, no." Sora Takenouchi told her best friend firmly, "That outfit looks like it was made for a porn star." 

Mimi Tachikawa gasped, "How could you say that!? It's so beautiful! Besides, _I_ picked it out-- And it's the first day back, don't you want to show people you've grown? After all, it's _senior year_." 

Sora sighed. She did want to reinvent herself, to show people she wasn't all about smarts and conservation.. Maybe it'll be all right to wear this one outfit _just_ for today. 

"OK," She gave in, "Give it here." 

Mimi squealed, "Wait 'til the guys see you! Wait 'til _Matt_ sees you!" 

Sora cringed inwardly. She really wasn't prepared to see him again, for she knew she would have to make a decision then. A decision that would effect her last year of high school, and quite possibly her life. 

~*~ 

"Tai! Tai, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Hikari Yagami banged on her older brother's bedroom door, which was currently locked. 

Inside, Taichi Yagami pulled a pillow over his head. It was his senior year, his _last year_ of high school, and because of the stupid rezoning, it was going to be an awful year. They were thrusting him into a whole new school, which meant he didn't know the majority of people already attending, which meant that he had to build up his reputation again. He had to start from sratch. Fuck that, it was like freshman year all over again. 

"Tai!" 

There goes his sister again. Yup, this year was definitely going to suck. 

Majorly. 

~*~ 

Kari sighed at the kitchen table. If Tai didn't come down all dressed and ready to go in five minutes, they'd be late for school. _Her_ first day of high school. Needless to say, she did not want to be late. 

God, how long was Tai going to be? She knew he didn't want to start a new school when it was his senior year, but _come on_. Get over it. It was only one year. Then he'd go to college on a soccer scholarship and blah blah blah, find a wife, and live happily ever after. 

What was he so afraid of? That he wouldn't be part of the 'leaders' of the school anymore? That he wasn't going to be popular like at his old high school? That was nonsense, Kari knew, because Tai was still talented at soccer, and it pained her to admit it, but he was pretty cute too. So why was he worrying? 

She on the other hand had a right to worry, and she's not the one that's gonna make them late for school. 

"Hey, I'm ready. Let's go." Tai stuck his head through the doorway, before disappearing to the garage. 

_Finally_, Kari thought, as she followed him. 

And so begins her first day of high school. 

Yay. 

~*~ 

"Wow, that guy's pretty cute." Mimi squealed to Sora as they walked side-by-side through the school's yard. "Yum. I love fresh blood." 

"I guess you're happy about the rezoning, then." Sora said wryly. 

"Of course!" Mimi exclaimed, "Possible new hotties to look at, what girl wouldn't be? Of course, excluding you, since you've already got a man." Mimi winked. 

Mimi didn't get it. She knew about the 'cooling off' period between Sora and Matt, but she didn't think it was that serious, and thought that she, Sora, would be back in Matt's arms come school. And school had just started. 

Well, sorry to surprise Mimi and everyone else but.. Sora had made her choice, exactly 4 minutes and 56 seconds ago, when they got out of the car. From now on, there will longer be a MattandSora, SoraandMatt, but instead, a Sora Takenouchi, and Yamato Ishida. Space. 

Besides, she'd meant to reinvent herself. Maybe it was time to get a new boyfriend. She'd been with Matt since they were in the _7th Grade_. It was Senior Year. Come on. 

"-And there's Matt," Mimi smiled, bringing Sora back to reality, waving her hand over, "Hey Matt!" 

_No, not yet. I don't want to talk to him yet, not now. I don't think I'm ready for this.. Oh gosh here he comes. Mimi and her big mouth._

"Hey Mimi." Matt started, smiling at her, before turning to Sora. "Hey.. Sora." 

"Hi, Matt." Sora spoke nervously. 

Silence. 

"Well, listen, I've got to go.. I've gotta go and change my schedule, I just remembered, I never signed up for Advance Chem, but hey! It's on here and it shouldn't be, so.. Yes, I'll see you guys later!" Mimi said cheerily as she sped off. 

Matt and Sora stood in silence for a few seconds after that, until Matt cleared his throat. "So.. Um, over the summer break.. Did you.. Did you think about.. Us?" 

Sora looked up into his face, and felt herself be overwhelmed by the emotions she felt for him, just by looking at him. But no. No. She was going to do this. She wanted a clean slate after all. She took a deep breath and- 

"-Because I, I.. I well, think that we _should_ get back together-" Matt had said before she got a word out, but then she cut him off. 

"-I think we should break up." 

Matt's mouth started forming words, but no sounds came out. "_What?_ Sora-" 

"No, Matt. This it my choice, and I want to break up. For good, OK?" Sora said firmly, ignoring the hurt in those sea blue eyes. 

Matt tried again. ".. Sora-" 

"-Goodbye, Matt." Sora spoke last, before turning away and walking off. 

She was supposed to feel good about this, wasn't she? She was free now, after all. So why, then, did she feel a suddenness to cry? 

Matt watched his girlfriend, no, _ex_-girlfriend, stalk away from him. How could she do this to him? He wished she could've cheated on him with another guy, or something. Then at least he'd have someone to blame for their breakup. But then, he realised, there was someone to blame. 

Himself. 

~*~ 

"Oh, god." Tai muttered to himself softly, as a girl with auburn hair, dressed in an outfit that consisted of a miniskirt that was way too short for what'd he'd prefer to see on his girlfriend, walked passed him, reduced to tears and sobs. "Dramatic High." 

He hadn't counted on the girl to hear him. 

"Did you say something?" She spun around and looked at him as if daring him to speak. Who did this girl think she was? And did she think he was a pushover, just 'cause he was new? 

"Oh, nothing." Tai replied, "Though you might want to quit the waterworks, some people are here to learn, not to cry over the fact that Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck broke up." 

He was mocking her. She was in tears, and some guy she'd never even seen before was mocking her. 

How _dare_ he. 

She opened her mouth to fire some remarks at him, but- nothing. She really wasn't in the mood anyway. Sora promptly spun back around and stormed off. 

Tai smirked, and looked at her retreating back. He hated to admit it, but that skirt did in fact show off pretty good legs. 

He took his gaze off her, and looked around at the yard. He didn't spot a single familar face. 

Tai sighed. "Welcome to Hell." 

~*~ 

Kari concluded that the school wasn't bad. It was huge, the staff and students were treating herself as well as other freshman nicely for this orientation, and besides, she'd spotted plenty of cute guys.. One of whom she was speaking with at the moment, whilst waiting for their senior 'leaders', whom the teachers had said would be responsible for making them feel relaxed in their new environment. 

"I don't really find a need for a senior to escort us around for the first two weeks of high school," Takeru Takaishi, whom preferred to be called TK, stated. "I mean, do they really think we can't cope? It's just high school." 

"You're right." Kari agreed, "Though it doesn't hurt to have someone show us the ropes. What if we got lost or something, on our way to class? This place is huge." 

TK half shrugged, then he grinned, "Hey, there's my bro. Hope he's one of our group's leaders." 

Kari turned to see who TK was talking about. A tall blonde guy with intense azure eyes had just entered the auditorium, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, opened at the buttons, with black designer jeans. 

_He's _definitely_ easy on the eyes._

~*~ 

Mimi scanned the hallway for a possible future boyfriend. For this week anyway. 

It was, like, five minutes 'til Roll Call, and no one had met her standards. Of course, a few had come close but.. She never went for second best. 

Boy after boy passed by, with the seconds ticking by. She had given herself a quick resolution to find a target before Roll Call. 

_Short. Nerd. Geek. Cute. Cuter._

And then a brown haired athlete (she could tell by the way he held himself) walked by her. 

_Hello Handsome._

She started to follow him. And follow him she did, until he turned around suddenly and lifted an eyebrow at her. 

Trying to look innocent, Mimi smiled up at him. 

"Hi! Are you new? I've never seen you around before." 

_Oh great, another teeny bopper. This school is just full of them, like that auburn haired girl.._

"I'm trying to get to class." Tai had said, not exactly rude, but not exactly nice either. 

Mimi frowned. "Well, what room are you looking for?" She asked. The guy was cute, she'd let him go for being rude this once. 

"I _know_ where it is." Tai said, "I mean, I know I'm going in the right direction and I can read room names on doors. I don't need your help. What I meant by _trying_ is that I don't want you following me, which you've been doing for a while now." 

"I have not been following you!" Mimi lied, pretending to be deeply surprised, "I may just happen to be in your class!" 

"Advance Chem?" Tai's face was weary. 

"Yes, Advance Chem!" Mimi responded. _Lucky I was just about to drop that.._

Tai looked her over, head to toe, and then just shook his head and walked away. 

Mimi's mouth was left agape. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Review? =) 

* "It's About Time" - Lillix. 

~ **YaMaTo-KuN**/**kandi** (xpepsimax@hotmail.com - regret-less.org) 

- fan.regret-less.org / yamato [Ishida Yamato FanListing] 

- fan.regret-less.org / digimon [Digimon FanListing] 


End file.
